The Triangle Chronicles
by Prince Gray
Summary: A military brat comes to Bullworth by the name of Triangle Phelps. Little does he know, he's in for the ride of his life. Gary has returned to Bullworth and is going to get revenge and for some reason it involves the second-in-commands of each clique.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: Bully is a product of Rockstar North and I do not own Bully in any way, I just own my OC, Triangle Phelps.**

"Ugh...what is this place I'm going to?"

That voice belonged to sixteen-year-old Triangle Phelps. Triangle had just been expelled from his Military Brat school and since his father, who was an U.S. Army Sargeant, was going to be stationed overseas, Triangle was going to be stuck at some boarding School. Triangle was a fairly tall boy, standing at about five foot ten, he had slick black hair with a blond streak goig through it. Triangle would be described as "good looking" or "hot".

"How much longer do I got?" he asked

"We shall be there in a matter of minutes."

Suddenly, the car screeched at a halt. Triangle hopped out of the car and grabbed his bag. He then looked up at the front of the gates. Triangle then turned to see the car drive off, when his father's car was out of sight Triangle turned to see a woman. She wasnt necesarily a beautiful woman but she was fairly pretty. She wore a black skirt and a black suitcoat. She then spoke in a sharp tone. "You must be the new kid. I am Ms.Danvers, come The Headmaster has been expecting you. As Triangle walked to the main building, he could see the dirty looks he was getting from other students. "Boy, they sure are friendly around here." Triangle then went up the stairs into the Headmasters' office, there he saw a man with brown and gray hair glaring at him.

"Ah you must be Phelps, I am Dr.Crabblesnitch."

"Yeah"

"What?"

"Yes, Sir."

"So, let's check your record, you went to Upstate Military Academy?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It says that you have been expelled for fighting, pranking, vandalism and sexual harrasment of female cadets."

"All I did was have a little fun."

"Well, it better not happen here, keep your nose clean son, before I have to clean it for you."

"Yes Sir."

"Now go to your room and get your uniform out of the closet."

Triangle left Crabblesnitch's office, as he was going to his room, he bumped into a guy into a white shirt. He had slicked back blonde hair and was pretty big. He then said in a harsh tone,

"You're dead New kid."

Triangle was met with a fist. Triangle jumped back and threw a punch. The fight lasted for a few seconds, Triangle then grabbed the boy's shoulder and tripped him. The boy laid out cold and Triangle turned just to hear a voice from behind.

"I see that Trent tries to start a fight."

Triangle put his fist up and was ready to defend himself.

"Chill dude, I do not want to fight you."

"Huh?"

"My name is Gary, and I hate this dump."

"Triangle."

"Who names their kid after a shape?"

"Whatever...it's not like I picked it anyway."

"First off..change into your uniform."

Triangle went inside the Boys Dorm and when Triangle looked inside the dorm, he was disgusted at how it was a dump. Rats were crawling everywhere and cracks were around every corner. Triangle went into his dorm room. There, on the right side of the room, was a closet right next to a bed. Triangle opened it and slipped on a teal colored uniform. Tiangle turned to see another boy standing in front of him. He had a shaved hair cut and many freckles. He was about four or five inches shorter than Triangle but he looked very tough. He did not seem happy either.

"Sup, my name's Triangle...you know like the shape."

"Jimmy...and there's something you need to know."

"What's that?"

"Stay away from Gary, he's nothing but trouble."

After saying that, Jimmy left the room. Triangle was curious about what just happened,but shrugged it off as if it was no big deal. Lttle did he know, he was in for a big surprise.

Well that's it for Chapter 1. Triangle is going to get the fill in about what went on in Chapter 2. PLEASE Review ppl. I will update soon!


	2. Hectic Hallway

Triangle wasn't sure what Jimmy meant by staying away from Gary. After all, Gary didn't seem to be that bad anyway. As Triangle pulled his Bullworth Vest on, he decided that he would ask Gary about Jimmy. Triangle figured he could get the story on him. As Triangle began to leave his room, he saw Gary standing at the doorway.

"Do you ever give anybody privacy?" said Triangle

"Heh, we're all guys here, there's nothing much you've got to hide anyway." Said Gary

"Whatever." Said Triangle

"Anyway, who's Jimmy and why did he tell me to stay away from you?" asked Triangle

Gary then gave a sly smile and said, 'Well you see Tri-boy, Jimmy is a psychopath and he wanted to take over the school last year, so he tricked me into believing that we were friends and got me to help him do his dirty work. I was hurt and shocked when I found this out and I refused to help him anymore. So he began setting me up and getting me into trouble, but I got out of all of it and got him expelled, but somehow, someway he forced his way back in here and he has been giving me the cold shoulder ever since."

Triangle couldn't help but be sympathetic and impressed with Gary's efforts on stopping Jimmy from his evil quest. Gary then continued, "Jimmy also got the school to turn on me and now everyone thinks I'm the bad guy now…and I am glad I got to you in time before Jimmy corrupted you as well. As a matter of fact, I got a master plan on how to stop Jimmy and for us to take over the school together. Do you accept my friend?" Gary said as he extended his hand towards Triangle.

"I accept." Said Triangle as he shook Gary's hand

"Follow me, friend." Said Gary as he ran out of the boys' dorm

"Where are we going?" asked Triangle as he followed Gary out of the dorm.

"Around the school." Said Gary

As they went to the school Gary started showing Triangle around, showed him the prefects cliques and all of that good stuff. Went Gary left for Class, Triangle also went to class. During Chemistry class, Triangle seen Jimmy in class and when Triangle looked at him, Jimmy simply shook his head and Triangle looked away. After class Triangle seen Jimmy and approached him.

"I see you're still hanging with Gary, I'm telling you he's bad news stay away from him."

"Why should I?" asked Triangle smartly

Jimmy then sighed and said, "Let's just say that Gary is a liar, a traitor and a –"

"So Jimmy-boy, you're spreading lies about me aren't you?" said Gary

"You're full of crap Gary." Said Jimmy

"Oh am I?" said Gary

Triangle could sense the air was getting tense and judging by the students that were starting to crowd around them in a big circle. Jimmy and Gary were leering at each other and Gary then turned to Triangle and said, "Triangle, tell Jimmy how you said his mom was a slut and how you said that he could never whip your ass!"

"What?!" said Jimmy and Triangle in unison

"You heard me nimrod, I said tell him what you said about his mother, you stupid military brat!"

Triangle hated to be insulted and being called a military brat. Without thinking, he lunged at Gary and slammed him onto the ground. Triangle then began punching Gary into the face, only to be met by Gary's fist and fell back. Triangle then flipped Gary over and put him into a Boston Crab position and began pulling his legs when suddenly a group of Prefects came and the head Prefect named Seth grabbed Triangle and put him into a headlock. Triangle punched Seth in the nuts and took off running. Suddenly, a hand grabbed Triangle and pulled him into an alley between buildings.

Triangle quickly turned around and saw Jimmy and a small kid in a long-sleeved pink shirt under his Bullworth Vest.

"Jimmy…" said Triangle, who was trying to catch his breath

"I told you Gary was trouble." Said Jimmy

"However, that was nice how you kicked his ass though." Said the other kid

"Oh, I almost forgot, Triangle this is Petey Kowalski, he's the head of the school.

"Nice to meet you." Said Triangle

Jimmy then explained the real story of what happened between him and Gary. Triangle, now fully understanding what was going on decided that he wanted to finish Gary off once and for all and that he, Jimmy and Petey were going to have to team up in order to do it.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but from here on out, I will update more often now.


	3. And so the story begins

_Yeah, Yeah I know it took me 30 years to update but I started this and I'm going to finish this. Don't worry, I wont take as long to update anymore._

A few hours after the fiasco in the hallway, Triangle met up with Jimmy and Petey on how to take down Gary. Ideas were being thrown back and forth but nobody came up with anything. Soon enough, Triangle became restless and began tossing darts. He then turned to Jimmy who was just sitting on the couch watching Triangle and Petey went off into a whole different world as he was watching Synchronized swimming on TV.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Triangle

"Don't know, but we'll think of something."

Suddenly, Petey came up with an idea.

"I think what we should do is--"

Petey never got to finish his sentence, because suddenly there was a loud crash outside. The boys rushed outside, only to see a bunch of preps scattering away from the gate leading to the town. When they got there, they found The Nerds with their bottle-rockets and Melvin had some new kind of gun in his hand.

"What the hell is going on out here?" barked Jimmy

"Just making some racket in order to frighten thou noblemen." said Melvin

"What?" said Jimmy and Triangle in unison

"He said that they were making some noise in order to scare the preps away." said Petey

Triangle was a bit bewildered, he did not know that Petey could speak nerd. He still had a shocked look on his face. Petey, who seen the look on Triangle's face said

"Well, I kinda had a lot of practice last year."

Triangle knew something was going on, according to what he heard from Jimmy and Gary and from his own observations, Nerds and Preppies usually did not mess with each other other than the occasional wedgie or egging. Triangle hoped that it as not Gary-related boy was he disappointed... Jimmy however began walking away and Triangle and Petey ran to catch up with him.

"Jimmy, is something wrong?" asked Triangle

Jimmy did not respond but judging from the look in his eye, he knew something was up. Instead Jimmy simply told Triangle and Petey to meet him at the Boys Dorm entrance that night at 10. Triangle had a bad feeling on what was going to happen next. Until then he slipped into his room for a quick nap.

"Riiinnnggg!!!"

Triangle shot up and looked at his alarm clock, it was 10:04.

Triangle then hopped out of bed, grabbed his slingshot, firecrackers, stink bombs and itching powder. He ran towards the door only to knock Petey down.

"Sorry Pete." said Triangle as he help Petey up

"Where's Jimmy?" he asked

Then a door flew open and Jimmy walked out of the door. He then said

"Let's go."

As they walked out of the Boys' Dorm, they saw Ray, Ivan and Lance riding their bikes around the Boys' Dorm. Jimmy then ran over to Ivan, grabbed the back of shirt and tossed him off of the bike. Triangle ran over to Lance and punched in his jaw, and hopped on his bike. Petey however reached into his pocket and gave Ray a few bucks and hopped on his bike.

"That really wasn't necessary." said Petey

"Yeah, but it was more fun this way." said Triangle

Jimmy however didn't respond

Sheldon, who saw the whole bike-jacking incident and ran to tell a prefect named arl who then turned around and began the chase.

"Oh shit." said Triangle as he Jimmy and Petey began pedaling faster and shot out of the gate.

"I'll just beat you some other time Phelps and Hopkins!"

Triangle simply just flipped off Karl as they continued pedaling towards Bullworth Vale. Triangle heard that Bullworth Vale was Prep territory and judging by the fancy stores, he was right. Jimmy simply said "Follow Me." as he pedaled ahead of Petey and Triangle who were just having a casual conversation about girls, clothes and bikes.

Jimmy came to a halt in front of the Preppies' boxing gym. Triangle looked at the clock inside of the window and it read 10:30. As they entered the gym the Preppies that were boxing, suddenly turned around and Bif, who was second-in-command of the Preps said "What do you and your stooges want Hopkins?"

"Where's Derby?" said jimmy

"And what business do you have with him?" said Bif

"None of it is any of yours." said Jimmy coolly

After Jimmy said that, a few snickers were heard across the room. Bif not wanting to be humiliated in front of his clique socked Jimmy in the mouth. Triangle put up his fists and Petey stepped back as they got ready to take on Bif and the Preps.

R&R ppl.


End file.
